Destiny
by messijb45
Summary: Two people, one born to poverty, the other born to royalty. However their fates are intertwined like the roots of a grand tree." Well, i suck at summary.


Chapter 1: Prologue

_Mysterious man playing a soft tune on a grand piano: Ah hello, I didn't see you there, well if you don't know who I am, and have not read my 'creators', I use that term lightly, other fan fiction a childhood friend, allow me to introduce myself, I am the kitsune no kyubii, or kyubii for short. You see unlike my canon counterpart, I am a gentlemen...a bit mad, but a gentleman none the less. And as I don't exist in the anime and manga I rely on my asshole of a writer to pay me, and since the story I exist in is on hiatus right now,as my writer hates original characters that are not necessary, I'm the only one in a childhood friend who is out of work, I wanted to be in an Otaku and a Goth Loli but he said 'No you don't fit in.' That hurt my feelings you know, I have enough trouble fitting in as it is, being a giant demon of death and destruction and all, I don't need to be reminded about it. Anyway that's besides the point he wanted to put me back to work because I'm his creation so he gave me this job, as a narrator to his newest fic, just wish he would stick to one and finish it. Anyway let me spin you a tale of magic, love, friendship, and PG-13 violence. A tale of time in a world filled with magic, but Brooklyn still exists for some reason as Naruto has a Brooklyn accent in this...so enjoy the prologue I guess._

**Allyway large city similar to New York-10 years prior**

A young boy is seen surrounded by a group of young men well in their late teens, said boys were beating up the boy. "Yeah that's what ya get ya stupid asshole." The tallest one amongst them said while kicking the boy in his abdomen.

"Haha who knew this could be so much fuckin fun ey guys?" One of them said while punching the boy. "yeah its cool, that's what he gets for messin with us!" Another said to the other boys.

"Hey guys looks like its gettin late, wanna head over to my place, my ma's making some good ol samwitches." The youngest looking boy told them and they left the young child alone, bloody and beaten.

The boy had bright blonde and spiky hair, and had large blue eyes, however they had been bruised, and blacked, mixing in a shade of red from the blood. He stood up and used the wall as a support, he started to walk out of the ally but was met with a large, man with white hair reaching down to his waist.

"You ok kid?" The man asked, towering over the young boy.

"Amazin, spectacula, neva' been betta' now get lost ya old fart, I got a cardboard box an' a moldy piece a bread with my name on it." He said while trying to get around the man who stepped in his path again."Listen man, if ya lookin for money I aint gots none, just had it beaten outta me a minute ago."

"What's your name kid?" The man asked.

"Naruto, what's it to ya?" The blonde boy asked.

"Well I'm looking for an apprentice, and a partner in crime, I saw you fight those boys right now." The man told him.

"So what's so special bout me?" The boy known as Naruto asked him, looking confused.

The man smirked, "Well you seemed pretty light on your feet, if it weren't for you being outnumbered you might have been able to take them on, I can see you becoming pretty good at boxing."

"Ya so?"

"Sooo, I happen to a pretty good boxer, not a legitimate one but I train you."

"You want me to become a pro boxer?"(/p) (p)The man broke out in a fit of laughter. "No kid nothing like that, what I want is someone I can pass on my knowledge to, and plus, I'm a traveller, I travel the whole world and I want a partner to travel with! Plus someone to help carry the loot we make." He said with a large grin lifting his arms up.

The boy grew a large grin on his face. "That's amazin' mista!"

"Since you said you got a cardboard box I'm guessing you don't have anyone to run away from?"

"Nope my dad left me and my ma before i was born, and ma died 3 years ago." Naruto didn't know but his mother had died of a sexual disease, she was a prostitute he would not learn this until he was about 16.

"That sucks kid."

"Eh its cool."

"So what do you say?"

"Hmm a few conditions first." Naruto began.

"Hmm alright I'm listening." The older man told him.

"First I get half of whateva we make." Naruto told him.

"Ah playing hard ball huh?"

"I've been cheated outta money fore." Naruto told him.

"Alright, anything else?"

Naruto thought to himself. "No ditchin me, or leavin me alone eva." Naruto told him "The fine for leavin me alone is one bajillion dollarz"(_Just a note thats not misspelled, that's the currency in this world spelled dollarz._) \p

"Haha alright that sounds fair, so..." the man extended his hand towards the boy. "partners?"

Naruto grabbed his arm in a big handshake. "Partnas!" They began to walk out of the ally. "So got a name mista?" Naruto asked.

"Names Jiraya kid." He said messing up Naruto hair. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a fun adventure huh kid?"

"You bet!" Naruto said as they both started laughing as they began their world travels together.

**Palace bedroom-10 years prior.**

Across the sea a different scene was taking place, a young raven haired girl was sitting on her bed letting the magically lit lamp next to her bed illuminate her reading. A knock came from the door to her bedroom "Hinata are you awake sweetie?" A kind voice came from the door.

"I'm awake mother." The young girl said from her bed.

A beautiful woman who looked similar to the young girl entered the room, dressed in a silk robe. "How are you feeling?" The woman asked.

"A bit nervous mother, I don't know if I can stand in front of that many people without fainting." Hinata told her mother.

She giggled "There is nothing to be worried about sweetie, the banquet is just for the people to get to know their princess better, after all when the time comes you'll be the one to lead us."

"I know but, I haven't met with many people and...I'm afraid I will say something wrong." Hinata explained.

Her mother stood up and turned off her daughters lamp, and brought her into a large hug. "There is no need to be afraid, you're just a shy little flower, you'll bloom when the time come's there is no rush." She planted a kiss on her daughters forehead. "Go to bed now, you'll need your energy for tomorrow, good night." She got up and began towards the door.

Hinata placed her book on her night stand and got into her covers. "Good night mother." Hinata said closing her eyes.

_Kyubii:For now our two main characters are still young and their is still much time before their destinys will be met, but since their birth their fates have been intertwined like the roots of a grand tree. Their futures have much to tell, but time...waits for no man. Stay tuned for new chapter by the end of the week young fellows._


End file.
